I: Homeless
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: [I] A girl runs away from her problems and her life, straight into something bigger than she could have ever imagined. Rated for sexual content and shoujo ai.


Digimon's not mine. I've built the bridge.  
  
*bursts into tears*   
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: Shimegami speaking, live from boot camp...I managed to find the time and comp access to write this. Enjoy!  
-------------------------------  
  
Homeless  
By Shimegami-chan  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oops, put up the wrong disclaimer. *coughs loudly* Um...shounen/jo-ai, angst, sexual situation...happy stuff...  


______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[:Insanity:][1] [:Clarity:][2] [:Grief:][3] [:Pride:][4] [:Memory:][5] [:Hate:][6] [:Silence:][7] [:Glass:][8]   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  


_**Note!**_  
  
Now-customary shameless plugs.  
  
['In Your Shoes,'][9] Kenyako, **now complete!**.  
['Sadness-Colored Sandglass,'][10] Kensuke, chapter 14 updated on June 27.   
  
Thanks minna-san! On with the fic!   
  
  
  
  
  
I was invincible.   
  
Or so they always told me.   
  
  
I am a butterfly with dampened wings..   
  
I am a girl trapped in a world of stereotypes.   
  
False love and empty promises are all that remain.   
  
I walk the streets of Manhatten in a daze, the black sky dotted with twinkling stars; they're so bright that my eyes burn with tears whenever I look up.   
  
I don't look up.   
  
Dodging into a random bar, I smooth my short black dress down and take a seat at the bar. Dimly I register the bartender taking my order, while my eyes scan the crowd. Guy, girl, I don't so long as long as I've got a place to stay tonight. I won't go back to Mimi's. Not with her still locking herself up in her room day and night.   
  
I guess I might cry too.   
  
I never told her why I wouldn't cry. How could I? I made such a show of the love triangle between Yamato, Taichi and I. When they chose each other instead, everyone expected me to be torn up over it. To think that the two guys I had been crushing on for so many years were in love with _each other!_   
  
I should have been enraged. Disappointed.   
  
But I wasn't.   
  
My genuine nonchalance came across as shock to the others, which suited me fine. They weren't surprised when I moved to New York to study fashion design abroad with Mimi. But I wasn't disappointed at all when my two boyfriends hooked up. In fact, I was a little releived.   
  
It was about then that I realized I was bisexual.   
  
I wonder what Mimi would think, if I told her? I _know_ she's straight. She's been pining over Jyou for years now, and hasn't stopped yet. How would she take it if I told her that I liked her in the same way she likes Jyou?   
  
I'd probably be homeless in a second.   
  
Some girl, a pretty blond thing, had paid for my drink and i eyeing me curiously. She looks about nineteen, perfect. We talk a bit, make introductions, chat about pointless things until she's satisfied that I meet her standards. I don't bother with standards anymore, I take what I can get. Her name is Mimete--so close to Mimi, and yet so far. If only her hair was pink.   
  
Mimi. A bit of guilt stabs at me when I think about her, crying to herself or maybe Miyako on the phone, and packing for the trip back to Japan. She's going to Yamato's funeral.   
  
I'm not.   
  
Mimete and I drive back to her apartment, the car shrouded in silence as the rain pounds on the windshield like a thousand teardrops. The stars are blotted out by thunderclouds. Why aren't I going home tonight? Mimi needs me. Taichi needs me.   
  
Why aren't I going home?   
  
Mimete leads me to her room and shuts the door, lowering the lights as I begin to undress, leaving my shirt and bra in an untidy heap on a chair. The blond girl's intent is clear: she offers me sanctuary, I offer her sex. That's a fair trade...isn't it?   
  
She comes to me, a predatory grin on her full pink lips. As our bodies press against each other I can't help but think of the life that I'm running away from. Mimete cries out as my fingers find her delicate spot; and I imaging it is not the blond's body moving rythmically against mine, but Mimi's. I know how to pleasure others. Why can't anyone please me?   
  
I want the impossible.   
  
I want to tell Yamato that I'm glad he and Taichi found each other. But it's too late for that.   
  
I want to go back to Odaiba. I don't want this meaningless sex. But I _need_ it.   
  
I want Mimi to know why I can't go back.   
  
Our cries of release are in perfect unison.   
  
_Why aren't I going home?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
Shi-chan: ....freaky....yuri-ish...Sora's chapter, in case anyone was having trouble with it.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=285678
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=307342
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=307473
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=313225
   [5]: http://www.members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=313281
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=321680
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=321690
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=321686
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=278819&Chapter=4
   [10]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=229476&Chapter=14



End file.
